At Long Last
by melinda08
Summary: Set in Show Down. Sam and Diane take their relationship to the next level.


Sam looked at Diane as if he had seen her for the first time. After all of this time he knew that he had wanted her, possibly more than he had ever wanted any other woman. No other woman had ever driven him to the brink of madness the way she did. She challenged him and pushed him and made him crazy, but there was something about her that he couldn't get out of his system. This latest fight proved that. After all of the words that they said to each other finally led to their first kiss, he knew he wanted her. He had to have her. And so they raced over to her apartment where he knew that she would be his, and he could hardly wait.

Diane's apartment was exactly like he pictured it would be. Well almost. He couldn't believe the collection of stuffed animals on her bed. What woman of her age would have a collection like that? In a way he liked that, it just proved her femininity. But again it was just another symbol of her childishness, something that drove him crazy. Obviously she wasn't expecting to make love in her bed. Well he would just have to remedy that.

He started to push them off the bed when she began to panic.

"No don't do that!"

"What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Line them up neatly by the closet," Diane ordered.

"I can't make love with them watching," Sam sighed.

"Well then you'll have to move them to the living room."

"You'll have to help."

"Do you want me or not?"

Sam rolled his eyes. She wasn't making this easy on him. Begrudgingly he obeyed.

He ran back in and took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Not so rough. I'm not one of your usual conquests."

"What are you saying? I rough up my girls?"

"How many girls have you had?" Diane asked.

"Why do you insist on doing this? Everything was going so great!" Sam told her.

"Great for you. You were about to get what you wanted!"

"I thought that's what you wanted too. There are two of us in this room you know."

"I do want this. It just has to be right. And right now it doesn't feel right," Diane said.

"What do you want from me? I brought you here, everything was right at the bar, I moved the bears, I'm here, I care about you, you care about me, what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't know how you feel about me!"

"Diane you know you're my girl. You're the only one for me."

"Really Sam? Why couldn't you have said so from the beginning?" Diane asked.

"I didn't hear you telling me anything like that."

"Okay okay. I think it's been established that I like you and you like me. So what are you going to do about it?" Diane smiled coyly.

Sam grinned as he walked over to her. He kissed her, softly at first and then passionately as the heat of their argument came back to them both. Their sexual tension was still evident as they both gave in to each other. He ran his fingers through her hair, something he'd been dying to do since he'd first met her. Pressing against her, he took the dominant position but she pressed right back. She never was one to let any man dominate her.

Quickly Sam removed her blouse. She was even more beautiful without her clothes on than she was dressed. He began to kiss her and she could tell he was definitely experienced. She closed her eyes and blocked out thoughts of that as she let the mood sweep her away. All she knew was that he made her feel like a lady when they were alone. If you would have told her that when you were at the bar, she would have laughed. But alone he was tender and sensitive to her needs, and she loved that about him. Soon they were both undressed, and she could tell very much that he was an athlete. As he entered her she felt feelings that she had never felt before. He was very skillful and soon brought her to release. As she called out his name, something she knew he would enjoy, she quickly came again and then it was his turn.

Soon they were lying side by side processing what had just happened. There they were, two very different people who had both very much enjoyed each other's company. Neither one of them would admit it, but both were looking forward to the future and what each other would bring to the table. Maybe it was the arguments, maybe it was the passion, but they both knew they were in it for the long haul. For better or for worse, Sam and Diane were together at long last.

The end


End file.
